1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting circuitry and a computing system having the same, and more particularly, to a connecting circuitry and a computing system capable of switching between a storage device being accessed by a single motherboard only and being accessed by two motherboards simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared to traditional hard drive, a solid state drive (SSD) has advantages of low power, low noise, anti-vibration, low heat dissipated, etc. Those advantages make the SSD store data more safely. The SSD gradually replaces the traditional hard drive in the fields of industry, military, aerospace, high class server, etc. A common SSD has single-port, and the single-port SSD is only coupled to a single motherboard. In the prior art, a dual-port SSD was developed. The dual-port SSD may be coupled to two motherboards. Notably, a number of data transmission channels provided by the SSD is fixed, regardless of the SSD being single-port or dual-port. In practice, a number of data transmission channels which the dual-port SSD provides for each motherboard is a half of a number of data transmission channels which the single-port SSD provides for the single motherboard, resulting that the dual-port SSD actually lowers a data transmission capacity to each motherboard. On the other hand, the prior art lacks a switching circuitry switching from two motherboards accessing the SSD simultaneously to single motherboard accessing the SSD only (or switching from single motherboard accessing the SSD only to two motherboards accessing the SSD simultaneously), which reduces a utilization flexibility of the SSD. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art.